


Cookie Dough

by skyhill



Series: prompts from tumblr [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, everything is fluffy except for the cookies unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhill/pseuds/skyhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho attempt to bake cookies and spill a lot more than a bag of flour.</p><p>***</p><p>based on the prompt; We were baking chocolate chip cookies and I got a bit of dough on my nose, did you tell me? No… YOU ATE IT! And now I’m standing here, trying my hardest not to blush and goddamit, please wipe that grin off your face! I KNOW, okay? We’re mutually pining af, but could we not drag cookie dough into it??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Dough

Thomas wasn’t really sure why they’d thought baking cookies when neither of them knew a damn thing about baking was a good idea, but this certainly wasn’t the first time the boys made a terrible impulsive decision.

“We’re nearly done, Tommy-boy!” Minho shouted, clapping his flour covered hands together. “Just gotta put the dough on the pan and let ‘em cook for, uh…”

“Ten to fifteen minutes.” Thomas recalled.

Minho nodded, taking the bowl from the other boy. “That’s what I said.” 

Thomas just laughed, watching as his friend worked at scooping the dough onto the tray. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips at the sight. Minho’s raven hair was dotted with flecks of flour and he’d somehow gotten chocolate all over his shirt, but he still looked as amazing as ever. Thomas shook his head. He really had to stop thinking about his friend like that. Minho didn’t like him. His playful flirting was just that, playful. He’d never seriously go for a guy like Thomas. He cast his gaze downward and let out a sigh, not looking up again until a finger swiped across his nose.

He looked at Minho with a puzzled expression and was met with his friend grinning widely. He placed his finger between his lips and sucked the dough off, smirking all the while.

“Had some dough on your nose.” Minho said, winking before returning his attention to the cookies.

“O-Oh, thanks…” Thomas mumbled and tried his best to will away the blush forming on his cheeks, somewhat in a daze as he watched the boy place the tray in the oven.

When Minho stood to look at him again, he let out a laugh. “You’re a shucking mess, dude.”

“Huh?” Thomas asked.

His light brown eyes widened as Minho stepped forward until he could feel his breath on his cheeks. The black haired boy licked his thumb and began rubbing at Thomas’ cheeks.

“Only you could manage to get your face covered in chocolate before the cookies are even ready.” Minho chuckled, letting his hand drop back to his side but not backing away.

The two just stared in silence for a moment, until Thomas noticed Minho’s gaze flick down to his lips and registered the blush forming on the other boy’s cheeks.

“Minho?” he tried, his voice barely above a whisper.

Minho’s eyes darted across the pale boy’s face. “Yeah?” 

“You - What are you doing?” his voice trembled as he asked.

It was silent again, but this time their eyes were both locked on each other’s. Minho’s eyes bored into his and Thomas felt like he was about to melt.

“Thinking.” he answers simply. “Thinking about doing something I’ve wanted to for months.”

Thomas was frozen in place. He failed to fight off the thoughts that Minho could have been feeling the same all that time. Maybe, just maybe, it was possible. He had to know.

 He swallowed hard and cleared his throat before speaking again.

“W-Well, what’s stopping you?” 

Minho smiled a smile that was so uniquely Minho and it made Thomas light headed. He pressed closer until their lips ghosted over each other.

“That’s a damn good question, Thomas.”

And then they were kissing and Thomas thought his head might just explode. Although, if it did, he didn’t think it would be all that bad since he got the chance to kiss Minho before he died. Holy shit, he was kissing Minho.

Thomas was certain Minho had lightening in his fingertips as one of his hands rested a the back of his neck, electrifying his senses. Both boys were less hesitant now, kissing each other with the same fervent need that had built up over time. Tongues flicked out and teeth pulled and quiet moans filled the kitchen and didn’t stop until the fire alarm began blaring above them.

The boys jumped apart and Thomas was quick to throw the oven open, grabbing an oven mitt and yanking the charred cookies out before throwing them on the counter.

Minho stood behind him, using a magazine that’d been on the counter to fan wildly at the beeping alarm. “We’re good, bro, come on! We’re good!”

The sound stopped a minute later, leaving the two boys to let out a sigh of relief. They turned back to each other, lips still swollen and red from their kiss, and smiled.

“So,” Minho started, making his way back over to Thomas. “I guess you’d been thinking about it, too?”

“Yeah.” Thomas breathed out, not bothering to conceal the grin on his face.

Minho laughed, placing his hands on the counter next to Thomas’ hips. “We’re a couple of dumb shanks, aren’t we?” 

“Clearly,” the boy said, gesturing to their failed attempt at cookies. “If the lumps of coal on the counter are anything to go by.”

Minho grinned. “Yeah, well, those little lumps of coal got me to make out with you, so it’s all good.”

The brunette shook his head and leaned in to press a chaste kiss on Minho’s lips. “Can’t believe that’s what it took.”

“I can.” The grin on Minho’s lips turned to a soft, fond smile. They were idiots, sure, but at least now they were each other’s idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not supEr proud of this bc it's my first time writing thominho that wasn't angsty as fuck 
> 
> feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
